Dr Campbell, I Pressume
by pinkywriter
Summary: Aisha returns from Africa. With many the many questions she has, can everyone pitch in to tell her what has happened since then?[CHAPTER 11 IS UP]ROCKYAISHA FIC. Mentions AndrosAshley, AdamTanya, TommyKim, TJCassie, etc.
1. She Returns With Questions

**Author Note:** Hey all! Happy Monday, May 14, 2007. I just wanted to take some time to write an Aisha Campbell fanfic. Last night, I was watching a video that was inspired by a friend of mine who did a video on this girl. Hopefully, you all enjoy this read. _**Read and review**_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Aisha Campbell, but Saban and Disney do though.

It was early in the morning when a young female had greeted her patients one by one. She was kind and gentle, but very loving towards them. She knew this was her calling and her driven passion to help others.

Aisha Campbell was known to her friends as the caregiver and friend to many. Now, at the age of twenty-six, Campbell had plans for her future. She had been living in Africa for quite some time now, and had decided to move back to her roots in Stone Canyon.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Miss Ashala, Aisha's mentor and adopted grandmother said to her as she watched the young woman packed her things, "Aisha, are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sure. I won't ever forget you or how I became a stronger woman because of you," Aisha noted as she folded up her yellow blanket, "I thank you for everything these many years," she teared a little.

Miss Ashala hugged the young woman. The woman she knew was once a teenager who had a love and passion for animals. She watched the young girl blossom into someone special and that someone special turned into a doctor.

As the women hugged, Ashala gave Aisha a present. The present was to be opened when she reached into her home in the states. Aisha's eyes began to fill up with tears again as she wished not to leave the woman that raised her on her own again.

The following morning, Aisha had headed into a jet plane which was to leave at nine-thirty. People began to wave and hugged the young woman before her departure, but after all the goodbyes of hugs and kisses were given, Aisha headed onto the plane.

While the jet plane took off, Aisha waved as she saw the people wave back at her from the grounds of Africa. Ashala clutched onto the yellow blanket that Aisha had decided to leave behind. This was one journey that this young woman would never forget.

_2:45p.m. Thursday afternoon_

"Well, it certainly looks like I'm almost home," Aisha said to herself as she looked at the green grounds that were overlooking her window. She sighed deeply as she took in some of the sights that were starting to become clear to her.

Meanwhile, back in Stone Canyon, twenty-something year olds Rocky and Adam were throwing the football around Rocky's neighborhood with a bunch of guy friends. It was like the good ole days where the empty streets were filled with teenagers hanging out and having fun.

"On my count. Ready? HIKE!" Rocky exclaimed as he threw the ball to his friend Carlos.

Carlos had caught the ball and was a few feet away from scoring another touchdown when suddenly his friend T.J. had caught it instead.

"Man, that was totally an interference," Carlos groaned as he took the ball from his friend who retrieved the ball from him, "I call it interference," he sulked.

"It was not. Andros, you're call since you're on my team," T.J. insisted as he tossed around the ball, "Well…" he said

Cassie, Ashley, Tanya, and Sheila sat on the curb of the street watching the boys. The girls cheered as the boys played a rousing game of football. Shiela, who was Rocky's niece watched and also cheered.

"It's an interception," Andros joked as he winked at Ashley, "Wait, it could be an interference anyhow," he chuckled.

"UGH!" Carlos muttered under his breath, "I hope you're not serious," he sighed.

"Just kidding. Now, let's play!" Andros stated as he threw the ball to Adam.

As the boys continued to play, a young girl sat next to the group of girls. She looked them and noticed they were unfamiliar to her. While examining who they were, Aisha wondered curiously about the two girls in yellow.

"Um…excuse me," she said as she got up, "Not to be rude, I've just returned back into town and I was wondering if you girls would like to help me," she retorted as she picked up her bags.

Tanya looked up and gasped, "Oh-my-god! Aisha? Girl, it's been way too long," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her predecessor, "How're ya?" she asked.

The two girls embraced and screamed with delight. The two of them haven't seen each other since the pass of the Zeo crystal. Little did Aisha know that things had changed a lot since then.

"Things have been great. I missed you all so much," Aisha said as she hugged her friend, "So, where is everybody? Tommy? Kim? Katherine?" she began asking many questions.

"It's a long story, but we have all night for that," Tanya giggled, "Guys, guess who's back!" she exclaimed motioning to her guy friends that were still in playing football.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Ashley Hammond and this is my friend Cassie Chan," the young brunette said as she stuck her hand out.

As the girls exchanged conversations, this was the beginning of a night filled with catching up.


	2. Stories pt 1

As Aisha shook her hands with the former yellow and pink Space Rangers, she inquisitively saw a young girl adorned in blue sitting on the sidewalk watching a football game.

"Who's that?" she asked as she looked over Ashley's shoulder.

"She's Shelia Rodriguez," Ashley explained, "Rocky's cousin, niece, or someone related to the DeSantos'," she said shaking her head.

While the conversations went on, Rocky had taken a sip of his drink from his bottle. As he tried looking at who had entered into the neighborhood, he carefully examined the young woman who was around the girls who were chatting.

He nudged Adam and started questioning who the mysterious girl was. Adam looked with him, but weren't sure. As they walked up closer, they squarely looked at the young woman who seemed to look very familiar to them.

"Sweetie, will you do me a favor?" Tanya asked as she saw her husband, "Can you take in Aisha's things?" she asked.

Adam's eyes grew wide. He hadn't seen Aisha since her leave for Africa. They were teenagers then, but now it was different. They both had changed. Both had different lives, and both had grown up.

Rocky stood there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe who had returned. To many, the young girl was his best friend in high school. However, best friends meant a couple, or did it?

"Earth to Mr. Park?" she said as she waved her hand over Adam's face, "ADAM!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry babe," Adam said as he returned to a normal state, "Wha?" he questioned.

"Can you help me with Aisha's things, please?" she asked.

"Sure."

Adam nodded and picked up two of Aisha's belongings. Though, Rocky was still in his amazement whirl. His best friend had returned and he hadn't spoken a word…yet.

Shelia had gotten up from her cemented seat and looked at his cousin. Rocky was in awe, still in lovey-dovey world. Supposedly, he was to be helping, not drooling.

"Rocky, give me a hand here," his green cladded friend replied, "ROCKY DESANTOS!" he screamed rather loudly.

"Huh?" Rocky gulped as he just stared at an older version of Aisha.

"A little help here man," Adam said as he nudged his friend's elbow with the suitcases, "C'mon and help," he retorted as he carried several carry-ons.

Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley laughed as they saw Rocky and Adam carry the bags in. With the help of T.J. and Andros, several bags had made it into the house. Suddenly, a slight rainstorm started.

"C'mon, we better head inside," Cassie said as she covered her head with her jacket, "It's bout to pour," she said.

The girls ran inside. It was only the matter of time to get situated with the evening which would consist of a lot of catching up with life as well as life in Stone Canyon.

_7:30 p.m._

The night had filled up the sky quickly as Aisha got acquainted with many updates and stories. There were take out trays scattered on the floor and an empty wine bottle, but there was a lot of laughter that filled the room that evening.

"Who would've thought bubble gum wasn't digestible?" Andros said as he belly laughed about his first experience with chewing gum, "I didn't know," he shrugged.

The gang laughed at Andros' remark. Sure, he was new earth, but he still had a lot of learning to do when he stayed permanently with Ashley. Ashley sat there fighting her laughter, but still would recall some moments she had with Andros.

"You and your '_I know how to use chopsticks_,' " she giggled, "It still empresses me," she said as she smirked at her husband.

Aisha chuckled, "You honestly didn't know how to use them?" she asked.

"Well, he kept using them like two pencils," Ashley commented.

Cassie and Carlos looked at each other, couldn't help but laugh. T.J. snickered and recapped his moments on KO-35. Life was a lot different in space than it did on earth. The three had returned for Ashley and Andros' wedding, but decided to stay permanently on earth to get them situated with life again.

"What about you, Rocky?" Aisha asked as she saw his blue cladded friend fiddle with his dinner as everyone spoke.

"With me?" he asked, "Well, I'm working as a dojo instructor and basically just enjoying life again," he retorted as he popped a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"That's great. Adam, what about you and Tanya?" she inquired.

"Well…" Tanya said as she rubbed her kitten Coupon's forehead, "Adam's been working as a stuntman at Angel Grove's amusement park, but he's now working with me on my radio show for KAG 99.3," she explained.

"Wow, that's incredible. Do you ever think I could be on your radio show?" Aisha questioned her friend.

"Sure, that would be great," Tanya stated with a smile, "I'll have to ask my boss and see what he think. Mr. Strawbridge is a bit weird about changes," she hinted.

The conversations went long into the night. It was a night of catching up. It was also a night of knowing who's dating whom, who's married to whom, or who has kids or per se, working and being a post-Ranger.

Though, no one knew Aisha's biggest secret. She had still to tell them about it, but in due time she would. For now, she wanted to hear everyone's stories, especially of the many stories of friends and love.

As the adult-known Rangers chatted up the evening, the sound of a baby monitor had sounded. This only meant one thing.

"Mommmmmy," said a small voice as she rubbed her eyes as she stood on the stairs, "I don't feel so good," she muttered.

"Mom?" Aisha asked as she looked at her friend.

Another story had yet to unfold for that one.


	3. A Glimpse of Rocky

Small footsteps had walked down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes gently as she sniffled softly. Ashley picked up her daughter and rested her on her lap. Andros smiled softly looking at his four-year old.

"What's the matter sugarplum?" Ashley asked as she saw her daughter slightly crying.

Tiana relaxed her head on her mother's chest as she didn't say a word. She sucked her thumb as she tried to fall back to sleep. Andros and Ashley laughed a little as they noticed their daughter's intuitions of attention.

"Monster under my bed," she garbled as she placed her thumb back in her mouth.

"Is that so? Is this the same monster that you told me about?" Andros smirked at Tiana, "Or is this a new one?" he grinned.

"A new one," she muttered, "It's big and huge," she retorted as she rested her head.

Aisha watched as sleepy Tiana look at her. She gave the little girl a smile and rested her hand over the small one's hand. The girl smiled. Tiana stuck out her hand to Aisha.

"Tiana, this is your Aunt Isha. Remember the pretty lady that we told you about?" Ashley said as she fixed her daughter's ponytail.

Tiana nodded, "Nice to meetchu," she grinned.

"You too sweetie," Aisha said in a polite manner, "Do you and Adam have kids?" she asked as she looked at her best friend.

Tanya rubbed her small tummy, "Well, we're expecting in a few months," she said with a happy smile.

Adam wrapped his arms around his wife. It was still hard to determine of a little Park baby, but he was ecstatic to be a father. Several months of wishing and praying, the two had their chance of having a baby.

Within those months, Adam had frozen his sperm to be provided for Tanya incase of a need of invitro. However, they were more excited for a little baby. The nursery had been adorned in little baby animals. Still, names had to be picked out and so on, but they still had plenty of time.

_Riiiiiing_

Cassie reached over to the phone as T.J. passed it over to her. T.J. playfully passed the phone around in a joking manner till it reached back to Cassie. She gently smacked his chest as she answered the phone.

"Hello, Johnson residence?" she answered, "Kat, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, what's up?"

"Just chillin', guess who's over here?"

"Who?"

"Aisha!!"

"No way, let me tell Jason, he'll tell Kim."

"Okay."

"Let me talk to her."

As the former pink Turbo and Space Ranger handed Aisha the phone, a squeal came from both end of the phone. Aisha giggled and got up as she went to the kitchen to take the call. Rocky watched as she got up. He smiled to himself. After all, it had been several years since he had seen his friend.

Adam nudged him slightly as a grin-crossed Rocky was in awe. The gang picked on him to make him blush even more. Carlos, Adam, and Andros belly laughed as they taunted Rocky about his hidden crush on Aisha.

"Rocky and Aisha sitting in the tree…" sang Carlos, "First comes love, then comes marriage," he hummed.

Rocky groaned silently and threw a pillow at his friend, "Not funny," he laughed a little.

"Oh c'mon! We all know that Aisha liked you before she left, c'mon. You two should get to know each other," T.J. offered his friend on advice, "It'll allow you two to catch up," he noted.

Kat and Aisha were on the phone talking for about forty-five minutes. As the two friends conversed, Kat had noted many things had happened since she left. However, Kat had put everything in the past, and moved on. She presently was in love with a young man named Charlie, who she heard was a friend of Tommy's at his dojo.

From there, she and Charlie dated for a few months which eventually he decided to pop the question to her on her birthday. They now reside in the city of Los Angeles, which wasn't far from everyone.

"So, what's new with you Aisha? It's been forever since the pass of the Zeo crystal to Tanya," the former pink Turbo Ranger inquired her friend.

"Well, I'm a doctor," Aisha replied.

"Wow."

"Yep."

Rocky entered the kitchen, putting the dishes into the dishwasher. He gave a faint smile to his friend as she continued chatting with her friend whom she hadn't seen in quite sometime. He had to muster up a way to talk to her. After all, it had been years seen he seen her last.

Aisha looked up at him and smiled back. She giggled with delight as she heard Kat talk about the Royal Dance Academy.

"Do you need to use the phone, Roc?" she asked as she covered the mouth piece of the phone.

"Nah, I'm good," Rocky replied as he walked away, "Take your time, we can catch up when you're done," he smiled.

The tensions between Rocky and Aisha grew awkward, but sooner they realized they had feelings for each other, the better. Rocky sat back down and chatted with everyone else. Ashley had placed Tiana back in her bed as the sleepy girl clutched her pillow.

Aisha returned to her seat after chatting with Kat. Ironically, she sat next to Rocky. The room went silent. Everyone looked at each other then at the couple. Rocky arched his brow looking at his friends thinking this was a set up.

"Who else has stories to tell, I'm dying to know more about Astronema," she said as she broke the ice.

"You mean, Karone," Andros noted as he sipped his champagne flute, "She's my sister," he retorted as he rested his flute down on the table.

"Sister?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow, how was the spell broken?"

"It's a long story, but we have all night, I'm sure," Andros noted as he looked at Ashley who fell asleep.

_The night was long, but stories had to be said. Words were exchanged. Friends rekindled a new friendship. New acquaintances were to be met. Two star crossed lovers were still yet to know how they felt. This story began now._


	4. Warm Fuzzy Feelings

It had been a long night for Aisha. The laughters and silliness had died down at approximately 3AM that early morning. She stayed in the Park's guest room where she slept silently with her door closed.

Everyone else had gone home for the night. Two cars had left the parking lot of the Park clan, but Rocky and his niece had walked home to their house. However, Rocky couldn't shake off himself seeing Aisha again.

"I can't believe I saw her," he said to himself, "After all these years," he sighed as he closed his eyes to sleep.

His sleepy eyes had gone to sleep. It was almost unreal that he hadn't seen the girl he knew was now a woman. He smiled as he dreamed away. Meanwhile, back at the Park household, Aisha had slept like she hadn't slept for days. She envisioned many things to anticipate for.

The next morning would only tell on what was going to happen for Aisha. Her alarm had sounded about twice in one morning, but she stirred back to sleep as she clutched the soft pillow that she rested her arms around.

_Beep…Beep_

Aisha groaned slightly as she stirred again. She gently tapped her alarm clock as she fell back to sleep. To her, it was only 7:59A.M., or was it?

_Beep…Beep_

9:30A.M.

"Five more minutes," she muttered.

While in the kitchen, Tanya was making breakfast for her, Adam, and Aisha. As the bacon and eggs sizzled on the countertop skillet, Adam sipped his coffee quietly as he read an article in the newspaper.

Tanya looked over his shoulder as they shared the paper. She gave him a glance as she saw Aisha walk down the stairs. She had her yellow robe over her as she stretched.

"Good morning all," she said sleepily.

"Morning," Adam said as he passed the coffee cup and poured his friend some coffee, "Any plans for you today?" he asked as he handed her the sugar bowl.

"Maybe a visit to Katherine's," she said as she served herself some breakfast food, "Care to tag along?" she inquired pouring some syrup over her pancakes.

"Well, Kat isn't here in California anymore," Tanya noted.

"Where is she?"

"In London. She and Charlie are living there or so we last heard."

"Ohh."

"She _was_ in London, sweetie," Adam said as he dove into his sausage, "I heard they moved back a month ago," he retorted before placing the warm link into his mouth.

Back at the DeSantos' residence, Rocky had just woken up by his dog that licked his face eagerly in asking for his morning walk. Shadow, a German shepherd mix barked at his owner as half wake Rocky sat up.

"What's the matter boy?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

The dog barked as he jumped off Rocky's bed. He yawned and stretched as he got into his bathroom drawing water for his shower. The water splashed him as he woke up. He brushed his teeth while in there as he felt rejuvenated and refreshed.

"Who else still lives here besides all of you?" Aisha asked as she placed her dish in the sink.

"Hmm…there's Karone and Zhane to name a few," Tanya said as she sat down, "We should get the girls together and have a fun day," she mentioned as she sipped her juice.

"That'll be fun. I've always wanted to catch up with all you girls," Aisha said as she sat back down, "When though?" she questioned.

"How about today?"

"TODAY?"

"Yeah, unless you have other plans Ish."

"Oh no, there's no plans."

"No _Rocky_ plans?"

Aisha blushed a little at her friend's statement. She wanted to hang out with Rocky that day and find out what was up with him since she had last saw him, but he'd have to wait. Tanya started dialing numbers as she tried to get the girls together for a welcome back Aisha celebration.

"Hello?" said a familiar, but sleepy voice, "Tanya, what time is it?" she asked.

"Kim, its 10:00 A.M., can you come over today?" Tanya questioned her former pink cladded friend.

"Why? Did Tommy put you up to this again?" she yawned.

"No silly girl, Aisha's here," the former yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger mentioned.

Kim shot up from her bed, "AISHA? Wow, I haven't seen that girl since I moved back here," she smiled.

"Yep, she's here. We need to gather all the girls for this occasion, you game?"

"Yeah, I'll call Trini up. This is incredible. Thanks for making my morning, Tan."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Aisha shook her head. All of her friends were coming. She couldn't believe it. All the former female Rangers as well as the ones she still had to meet. Once again stories had to be told.

During the intervening time, Rocky had showered, eaten breakfast, and now he had to walk Shadow. Shadow barked with glee as he held his leash in his mouth. The pup whimpered as he waited for his owner to leash him up.

Aisha had returned back to her room. She was excited. She had laid out her outfit as she saw Rocky jog across the street with his dog. The two laughed as Shadow tried to walk him with his force. The former yellow Ranger laughed as she saw Rocky, but had a smile written across her face.

_She hadn't forgotten about him, but his smile still warmed her heart_.


	5. Stories pt 2

_**AN:**_Wow, it's been a while. Hope you all enjoy this next installment.

--

The following afternoon, Tanya and Kat had planned a girls day out. The afternoon consisted of shopping, which followed by some drinks later on that evening. While shopping, more stories were continued to be told.

Aisha and Kim laughed as they watched Kat and Tanya model off some clothes at one of the stores' fitting rooms. They snapped pictures and laughed. Ashley and Cassie came out posing in hideous bridesmaid dresses.

"Ew, what on earth?" Kat belly laughed as she snapped the picture, "If you two wear that to my wedding, I don't know you two," she chuckled.

"C'mon now, neon pink?" Cassie said as she swirled around, "You certainly don't know your pinks, Kat," she teased as she left into the dressing room.

The girls laughed as Kat threw a wad of paper at her, but missed. As Aisha and Kim were trying on clothes, they were catching up on stories. Kim had a lot to tell since she had returned back from Florida. Some stories were still unsaid.

"So, Tommy dated Kat?" Aisha asked as she slipped on a yellow floral top, "When that happen?" she asked.

Kim tried to ignore it, but couldn't leave it as a story untouched. She bit her bottom lip and started explaining.

"He dated her six weeks after the letter was sent," she noted as she tried on a pink camisole.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I received an email from Rocky and Adam that weekend about it. The couple were smiling, holding hands, and giggling from what I remember."

"Aw, but you have him back. Kat has Jason."

"Yeah, what about you? When are we all going to hear about your story of your wedding day with Rocky?"

Aisha laughed a little as she swayed around in the dress she was trying on. She blushed a little as a smile entered her face.

"Oh, c'mon it's quite obvious. One day, Rocky's going to propose at sunset and he's going to say those five magical words," Ashley teased as she came out of the dressing room, "It'll be so beautiful, and I can see your wedding being so elegant. Yellow and red flowers adorning the church," she giggled.

Meanwhile, Rocky and the guys were sitting on Rocky's patio as they drank the afternoon away. Each coaxed on the former red and blue ranger as he took a shot of rum and drank it with some Pepsi.

"**CHUG CHUG CHUG!**" They all chanted at him as he drank his last shot.

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses," he muttered as he drank his soda pop, "You guys are crazy," he sighed.

"What's the matter Rocky? Can't find your sweetheart," Tommy teased as he circled his friend with joking kisses, "MUAAAAAAAAH," he sneered as he sat back down.

The guys laughed away as Rocky was in deep thought. His imagination had run wild since he had seen Aisha again. It had been years he had seen her, but wasn't going to give up in making his move to be with her.

Everyone knew that Rocky would have someone. Eventually, he dated around at the end of senior year and again throughout college, but none would compare to Aisha's caring nature.

The slight hums of the wedding march filled the air. Rocky chuckled a little as he forced a smile on his face. However, he knew he still had to find a way to muster up to have some time with her.

While at lunch, the girls continued with their stories to tell Aisha. Everything had a chance to have an explanation. Next, was the story of the space rangers, which Cassie and Ashley had explained.

"So, Astronema, who is now Karone, was an evil space queen?" Aisha said as she understood the story, "Where's Karone?" she asked.

"Over there, staring at a present for Zhane," Ashley pointed, "Kare, it won't go anywhere till we leave the mall," she teased her sister-in-law.

The girls laughed as they sat around the restaurant as they enjoyed the open view of sun and fun. Pictures were snapped, gossip was passed around, and giggles were shared.

"Tonight, we should ask the guys to go on a group date," Kim nudged her best friend who was sipping her drink, "I'm sure Tommy would like that idea. What do you girls think?" she inquired.

The girls all agreed with a nod. They all looked at Aisha as they continued plotting ways to find to get her to be with Rocky. She grinned a little as she sipped her martini.

"Oh, you guys are the best ever; always cheering me up," she smiled.

"Hey what are friends for?" Tanya said as she hugged her former yellow clad friend.

"Group hug," the girls chorused as they embraced around Aisha before their waitress snapped a picture.

"To Aisha's homecoming!" Karone raised her glass.

As the glasses clinked, Aisha smiled as she hugged her friend. This was another story she'd never would forget.


	6. Ask Her Out Already

_**AN:**_ My apologies to those who are reading this fic. I have been totally MIA with this fic since I had on and off writer's block. So, instead of posting one chapter, there's going to be **two**. ENJOY!

--

As the night grew dim in Angel Grove, Aisha and her friends went out to celebrate her return home to the states. Everyone was in attendance dancing or drinking the night away. Aisha smiled as she watches everyone dance the night away. She was sipping her cosmopolitan when Cassie and Ashley sat next to her at the booth.

The three former ranger girls chatted as Rocky and his friends had entered the scene. The former ranger headed directly to the bar as he ordered a round of drinks for his friends. The four toasted to an eventful night as he started taking notice of Aisha again.

Her small smile crossed her as Rocky winked at her as she drank her beverage. She giggled lightly as the two girls enforced a date upon the two.

"Aisha," Ashley said as she twirled around her straw to her drink, "You should ask Rocky out," she noted.

"Me? Why?" the young woman questioned.

"Because," Cassie said as she sipped her martini, "He's the only one for you and you're his one and only," she insisted.

The three girls laughed as they enjoyed their evening. Rocky and his three friends from college were coaxing him on as well to ask Aisha out. He shook his head hesitantly as he took his shot.

Brad and Devon laughed as they joked around with their former blue clad friend. As Rocky eyed Aisha, he gave her a grim smile as she waved flirtatiously at him.

"C'mon Rocko," Devon began, "You've known Aisha all you're life, all I have to say buddy is ASK HER OUT!" he exclaimed.

"What if she's got a boyfriend," the young man said worriedly, "I don't want to ruin that happiness," he sighed.

"Just ask her out," Brad coaxed his friend, "I'm sure there's no boyfriend in the midst," he stated.

Meanwhile, as the night continued, Aisha and her friends were dancing on the dance floor. Several of them had retreated to get some drinks and relax as they left her on the dance floor with Rocky.

The two looked at each other with a smile. Both were hesitant and shy around each other. As a warm smile had entered their faces, Rocky made an attempt to kiss Aisha.

As he leaned in, he pecked her softly. Aisha grinned as she kissed him back. The two felt like they were alone as they kissed again. Cassie tapped T.J. as he signaled the others.

Within a second later, the couple looked at each other, giving another smile. Aisha pecked her friend again as he returned the kiss to her.

"Aisha," Rocky murmured, "Will you go out with me?" he asked softly.

"I'd love to," the yellow clad woman said as she smiled, "Of course Rocky," she smiled.

The night almost came to a close as everyone had entered inside Carlos' van. The eight sleepy adults headed home after a long evening of fun. Rocky and Aisha sat side by side as Karone and Zhane made kissing noises at the new couple.

"Oh will you two cut it out," Rocky scoffed jokingly, "There's nothing to see back here," he covered him and Aisha with his blue jacket.

"Right, nothing to see. That's so bull DeSantos," Zhane joked as he turned around, "Sure nothing to see," he laughed.

"Zhane, turn around honey," Karone whined a little, "Leave the couple alone," she noted to her husband.

"Thank you Karone."

"Not a problem."

Carlos laughed a little as he drove him and his friends back to Angel Grove. While driving, he saw the two cuddled up sleeping. He smiled softly as his two friends had finally became a couple.


	7. With Love, Ms Ashala

_**AN**_: Here's another chapter.

--

The following morning was an eventful morning. There was a lot to anticipate and more stories to hear throughout the day. While getting ready for a new day, Aisha hummed to herself as she prepared for her shower.

She recalled her evening as fun and exciting. Tanya and Adam were downstairs sorting out mail when Tanya had found a letter from Africa. The return address was sent from Ms. Ashala where Aisha had stayed in Africa.

As she placed the package on Aisha's desk, she warmly smiled at the desktop of Aisha's pictures that were taken the night before. The young yellow clad woman grinned as she placed the fragile box and letter onto the desk.

"Hey girl," Aisha said as she came into the guest room, "What'cha got there?" she asked as she pointed at the box.

"It's a gift from Ms. Ashala," Tanya replied, "Let's see what it is," she noted as she handed Aisha the mail opener.

The young girl opened the letter as she gasped. Tanya arched her brow, uncertain on what she had seen from reading the first few lines. She handed her the letter.

_April 22, 2001_

_My dearest Aisha,_

_I am writing you today to inform you of your great deeds. Everyone in Africa has appreciated all of your hard work you have done for the people here._

_I am sending you this package to you and Tanya, reminding you how much I love you both. You two are like my granddaughters that I wished I had. The two of you are both strong and courageous young women._

_Please remember that you are inspiration to all. _

_With love,_

_Ms. Ashala_

Tanya opened the box as she saw a bright gemstone that had their names encrusted into it. The two girls smiled and sniffled as they remembered Ms. Ashala's kind words.

"It's so beautiful," Tanya gushed, "She always knew that we were like sisters," she smiled.

"Yeah," Aisha smiled back, "Maybe, there's something that we don't know about," she noted.

"Possibly another story within a story – possibly something that will give us a hint."

"Yep."

The two girls had grasped the gemstone in their hands as it glistened. Adam entered the guest room, curious on what his best friend and wife had received.

"What do you guys have there?" he inquired as he sat on the bed.

Tanya handed her husband the stone as it glowed brightly in his hands. Aisha looked at the next letter.

_Aisha,_

_Be sure to open the present I gave you before your trip when the time is right._

_Love,_

_Ms. Ashala_

"What's the other present?" Tanya asked curiously as she looked at her friend, "I'm sure its wonderful," she smiled.

Aisha pointed to the small box that was on her bureau. Only time would tell when Aisha would open the box.


	8. Is it Okay to Cry?

_**AN:**_ Thanks for the great reviews!

--

Four months had gone by for Aisha. She had a loving group of friends, as well as a wonderful man in her life. Her journey continues on as she and Tanya are the doctor's office.

Tanya Sloan-Park, whom was about six months pregnant, was due for her ultrasound for the month. She squeezed Aisha and Adam's hand gently as they anticipated the arrival of the first Park baby.

The three had smiles written across their faces as they waited. As they waited, the three chatted and more stories were about to be unfolded with the help of many reliable friends that loved and cared for the former ranger.

In fact, some may say that Aisha was blessed among her young life. While waiting, some stories were still untold. The young woman beamed with a delightful anticipation.

"Tanya Sloan-Park," the medical assistant said as she called out from the waiting room, "Dr. Montemayor will see you now," she noted as she carried Tanya's chart.

As Tanya clutched her husband's hand, their friend followed for this was a momentous occasion. While waiting for Dr. Montemayor, Aisha had told her friends about the stories that she and Rocky started to share.

The couple gushed as they heard a new found relationship between two great friends. They couldn't believe that in such a short while, both Rocky and Aisha had an instant spark to their relationship.

"I think its great that you two are dating," Adam said as he clutched his wife's hand, "You two are meant to be together," he stated.

"You think so?" the yellow clad woman said, "I'm sure we'll be as happy as you two are," she smiled.

Adam and Tanya nodded in agreement as they saw the doctor enter. The doctor greeted the three of them as she proceeded to do the ultrasound. Aisha watched as she saw her friend lightly slathered with KY jelly that covered her stomach. A slight shiver came over Tanya as she looked over at the ultrasound monitor.

Adam looked over as a reading was being made. The anticipation of fatherhood wasn't long. Another five months and Tanya would deliver their first child. The couple smiled at each other as the reading was about to be announced.

Dr. Montemayor smiled as she discussed with them Tanya's health for her and the baby. As much as Tanya recalled she had taken her prenatal vitamins and stayed active. She wanted their first child together to be healthy.

"Well, Adam and Tanya consider you two very proud parents," she smiled as she handed them the ultrasound film, "It's too soon to reveal the sex of the child, but congratulations," she said in sincere congratulations.

The couple gasped as they saw the little formed baby that Tanya had been carrying. Tanya handed her friend the film. Aisha beamed with delight. She hugged them individually as she saw a soon-to-be developed baby.

"Have you two decided on the names?" she asked as she looked at the film, "Or is it too soon?" she noted.

"It's never too late to name the baby," Tanya replied, "Maybe Hope Grace if it's a girl, but if it's a boy maybe Adam, junior," she hinted.

Adam crinkled his nose at his wife's remark of naming their son after him. He slightly laughed as liked both names very much. Aisha nodded in agreement. Little tears flowed from her eyes in happiness.

She dried her eyes and congratulated her two friends in welcoming in their child. Aisha was happy among the three. She knew that someday she'd become a mother, but not now.

Later on that evening, Rocky and Aisha were enjoying each other's company at his house. The couple were watching a movie and cuddling. Rocky looked over at Aisha as she playfully glanced at him.

"What's the matter? You're awfully quiet tonight Rocky," she grinned, "You sure you want to spend time with me today," she playfully threw a pillow at him.

"I'm alright," the blue clad man said as he looked at his girlfriend, "Just wonderful," he smiled.

"Rocky, you're hiding something. I don't like when you do that."

"Everything's alright, promise."

"No, tell me."

"Okay, here goes. Aisha, since the day you returned, I was uncertain that I wanted to be with you. We've been through a lot, but I've wanted to say this for a long time. Aisha Lynee Campbell, I love you."

Aisha gasped. She didn't know what to say. This was her best friend that she had known since high school. Now, he was professing his love to her. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she looked up at him.

Rocky thumbed her tears as he cupped her face. He gently kissed her forehead as more tears rolled down her face. She was speechless, but was in love. Her heart had finally allowed Rocky in as she sniffled.

"Is it okay to cry?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, it's alright. I love you and I want you to know that before someone else does," he replied as he kissed her lightly.

He wiped her tears away again as she relaxed her head on his shoulder as they continued watching their movie late into the evening. Rocky wrapped her up in a blanket as she smiled looking back at him.


	9. Advice

_**AN: **_Things are starting to heat up between Aisha and Rocky. Will it continue? Read and find out!

--

The following day Aisha was humming away to a song to the radio. Her favorite song played softly as she wrote in her journal. She wrote the things she had seen, done, and kissed. She giggled lightly as she tapped her pen.

Tanya and Adam were in their living room in each other's arms watching a television show. The happy couple sighed as they looked at each other. Adam's small grin came across his face at his wife who looked at him. Tanya smiled quietly as she motioned her fingers around Adam's green t-shirt. He made a joking smile as he rested his head over his wife's.

While back in her room, Aisha stared at a picture of her and Rocky from the carnival the week before. The two were laughing and smiling as Rocky carried her over his broad shoulders as Aisha had a playful grin that adorned her face. She sighed softly as she looked at how happy the two were.

"Aisha!" Tanya called out from the stairs, "Phone call," she hollered.

"I got it," she replied as she reached over to the cordless phone, "Hello?"

"Hey girl, its Cassie," the former pink space ranger said, "How's everything?" she asked.

"It's been good."

"Just good? You sure?"

"Yeah. Well, more than good. You'll never believe what happened last night."

"Spill it."

"Rocky told me he loved me."

"That's great."

"Yeah, isn't it? I'm just worried that I might not love him back."

"What? You can't say that Ish."

"Why not? I mean, it was sudden you know?"

As the two women conversed, another phone call had interrupted them. She looked at the caller ID as she saw it was a long distance call from Africa. Aisha excused herself as she clicked over.

"Hello?"

"Aisha, its Ms. Ashala. Is everything alright?"

Tears flooded Aisha's eyes. Her emotions for Rocky were starting to get to her. She was in love, but wasn't sure how to handle her emotions. She sniffled as she started talking to the woman that took care of her since a teenager.

"Everything's fine," she wept, "No, no it's not. Ms. Ashala, what am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"My child, don't cry," the older woman pleaded with her, "You have to realize that this emotion is real," she stated.

"Yes, I know," the young girl replied, "But, what if I don't know how to explain my feelings to him," she cried.

"Your feelings come from the heart. You know when I was a girl your age; a young man had swept me off my feet. He was quite like Rocky. He was man full of knowledge and power, but you know what Aisha?

"What?"

"He made me feel comfortable around him. He proclaimed his love before his tribe and mine. Time will tell when you want to tell Rocky how you feel. Just listen to your heart my child."

"I will. When the time's right, I will tell Rocky how I feel. He makes me smile; his warm smile just makes me smile too."

"That's right sweetie, only time will tell when a girl can profess her love back."

Aisha started feeling better as she dried her eyes. She looked at their picture again as she started talking again. Ms. Ashala gave her the best advice, but Aisha had to follow her instincts and her heart to do so.

"Advice is the best cure to any problem, my child. Whenever you need someone to talk to, look to your friends or someone close to and they will listen."

"Thank you, Ms. Ashala. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome. Did you and Tanya open your package I sent you both?"

"Yes, we did and thank you again."

As the two women conversed into the mid-afternoon, both caught up on life which provided laughs and giggles. Advice was definitely a cure to any situation.


	10. I Love You Too

The following evening, Rocky and Aisha were on a date to the movies. Rocky chose the movie, _Transformers_ as the movie selection. The man was very much into liking cars that shifted into mechanical beings. As for Aisha, she didn't mind. She sat next to her blue clad boyfriend as they watched the movie.

Rocky glued himself to the movie that night. He hadn't said a word to her, but make eye contact. Aisha sat there sighing as she pretended to yawn away at the movie. She laughed a little at the young man who kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Woo! Optimus prime rules!" Rocky shouted as he jumped up from his seat, "Eat that sucka!!" he chanted.

A loud hush came from the theatre. Rocky blushed a little as sat back down. He hid his face as he continued watching the movie as he wrapped his arm around Aisha who was laughing at his remark.

"Wha?" he shrugged at her, "I love this movie," he grinned as he took a handful of popcorn.

Aisha laughed quietly as Rocky ate his popcorn. She nuzzled his neck as he watched the movie. With several laughs and jokes later, the movie had ended. The couple walked out hand in hand to Rocky's blue pick up as they headed out to dinner.

The two remained silent during the ride to the restaurant. A word or two came out, but it was only because of how they felt around each other. They were starting to feel the awkwardness as Rocky drove.

Aisha fiddled with her compact as she saw Rocky look over at her. He sighed as they were at a red light. He looked over at her as she was applying lip gloss.

"You're always making yourself pretty Aisha," he complimented, "I love you the way you are, ya know," he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly, "I'm glad you love me," she smiled again as she put away her compact and lip gloss.

Upon arrival to the restaurant, Rocky placed the car into park as he got out of the car. As he came around Aisha's side, he extended his hand out to her. Appreciatively, Aisha took his hand as they walked up to the restaurant.

Within minutes, the two waited on their table, which eventually they were shown to their table. Again, the two were silent, except for reaching over to each other's hand. The two ordered their meals and shared a drink or two.

It was now ten-thirty. Dinner had ended for the evening when the two saw the rain beginning to downpour. Rocky removed his jean jacket as he wrapped it over him Aisha as they darted to the car.

The two drove off back to Stone Canyon as the rain started pounding. Rocky had turned on his wipers as they drove back. It turned out to be a crazy night.

Aisha again looked at Rocky. She was nervous and scared of what he might say to what she had to say to him that evening. Her shyness had caught up with her fears of telling him how she really felt.

The two sat in the car for a few minutes as the rain subsided. Rocky had his hands over his steering wheel as he smiled at Aisha.

"You alright?" he asked in concern, "You are awfully quiet Aisha," he replied.

"I'm fine," she sighed, "Dandy as I'll ever be," she huffed under her breath.

"No, tell me what's the matter. We're supposed to talk this out. We're a couple, an au pair, Aisha."

"Yes, I know. BUT…"

"BUT WHAT? You're saying you don't want to be with me Aisha? Am I too good for you? Are you saying you're going to break up with me because you've met someone else? Am I better off with someone else, TELL ME."

Rocky had never raised his voice to anyone before. It was very unlike him. He sighed as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Aisha gulped as she heard his rage come out of him, but with that instant, she pulled his dark blue collared shirt close to her face.

"Shut up Rocky," she abruptly said as she pulled him closer, "Just shut up," she retorted as she innocently kissed him.

Rocky allowed himself to kiss her back, but instantly pulled away. He looked at her as his eyes melted with hers.

"I love you too Rocky," she smiled as she gazed into his eyes, "I know I didn't want to say it, but I said it, "I love you," she repeated.

"Right back'cha," he smiled as he kissed her softly, "I love you so much," he grinned.

The two kissed as the rain continued to down pour from Rocky's car.

_**AN: **_ True story behind this. When I first started dating my boyfriend, we had a lot awkward moments. But anyway, please read and review.


	11. The Reveal

_**AN:**_ This is the end, everyone. I will be writing more Rocky and Aisha stories in the near future. Also, be sure to look for my two stories that are coming up next month. Once again, thank you to all who have read and reviewed throughout the story. xoxo

--

_**One year later**_

"Aw, she's too cute," Aisha said as she picked up the one-year old, "What's the matter baby?" she asked in a cooing voice.

Anabelle Rene Park was waddling around the Park home during Kim and Tommy's baby shower as Aisha was chasing around the bundle of joy. Rocky, Adam, and Tommy were sharing some laughs as they reminisced about the good ole days.

The three laughed and caught Aisha walking around with Belle as she greeted many of Kim's guests. Tanya laughed as her little girl waddled around. The two friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Certainly, she's got your smile," Kim smiled sweetly as she rubbed her belly, "Not to mention cute little brown eyes," she grinned.

"Yeah," Tanya replied as she picked up Belle and placed her on her lap as she bounced her, "How about you Kim, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"I got dibs on a boy!" Tommy hollered from across the room, "No wait, a girl," he chuckled.

Rocky laughed as he sat next to his girlfriend. The two shared a glance and a peck on the lips as Aisha rested her head on his shoulder. As the gang gathered around the room, Kimberly sat in her chair as Tommy stood behind her rubbing her shoulders.

As presents were passed around, Kimberly thanked everyone for being at her special occasion. She pulled out her guitar as she slowly hummed a lullaby to the soon-to-be Oliver baby.

Smiles were written all over everyone's face as she hummed softly. Shortly after, there were more presents to be passed around to the couple as Kimberly placed the streamers over her head.

"Girl, that's so a fashion statement," Aisha giggled, "This is from Rocky and I," she smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Aw," her friend gushed, "This is so cute," she smiled hugging back her two friends.

"What is it?" one of her guests asked.

Everyone huddled around as Kim showed everyone the bassinette that had baby supplies as well as toys. Aisha smiled sweetly as she looked over at Rocky. Rocky tapped Aisha on the shoulder as he motioned for her to come outside.

"We'll be back," he said as he took Aisha by the hand, "Don't forget to leave me some cake," he joked.

"It'll be here Rocky," Kat laughed as she rested her head on Jason's shoulder, "Don't worry," she said shaking her head.

As the two went outside, Rocky took her by the hand as they walked around the block. He looked at her with a smile as he gently kissed her cheek. She worriedly looked at her boyfriend as he had a mischievous grin on his face.

Aisha raised an eyebrow at him as she saw him pull out a box. Her eyes began to well up as she saw him get down on one knee. With that instant, her emotions started to flood again as the man of her dreams was about to do the ultimate thing he's ever done.

"Aisha," he began as he rubbed her hand, "Since the day you came back into my life, you gave me reasons to love and appreciate my life more. So today, Aisha Lynee Campbell, before I give you this, I would like to know – will you marry me?" he asked.

She stood there frozen and speechless. Her eyes started to flee with tears as she cried happily. Rocky smiled as he stood up, thumbing her tears away. He kissed her sweetly before placing the yellow canary diamond on her finger.

"Well…"

"Yes, Rocky. Yes, I will marry you."

The two looked at each other with happiness as the two cried happily. Aisha embraced Rocky tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Long before heading back, she looked at him.

"How did you know I wanted a canary diamond?" she inquired as she wiped her tears.

"Ms. Ashala told me," he smiled as he helped her wipe her tears, "The gift she gave you was a ring that she wanted someone to be your future mate," he sniffled.

"Oh Rocky! I always knew she'd put us together for a reason," she smiled as she hugged him again, "I love you," she beamed.

"Right back at ya."

The two took each other by the hand and headed back to the party as Aisha stared at the ring.

"Am I really marrying you?" she giggled.

"Yes, Dr. Campbell," he grinned.

FIN


End file.
